Doubt
by Nintendo Nut1
Summary: This can't be happening to me. This is all just a sick and twisted dream. I CAN'T be in love with the angel...or can I? Heck, I have no idea. MarthPit


A/N: Okay… I've been toying around with this pairing in my head, and I've finally decided to bring it to life. Who knows? Maybe I'll start a new fandom… kinda like how I revived Link/Roy. XD Yup. This is yaoi. You don't like it, you don't read it. Sweet and simple as that. Let's see, what else is here… Allusions to my Link/Roy fics, loads of cursing… Well, here we GO!

* * *

**Doubt**

* * *

_Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my fucking god. This is not happening. This is NOT happening. This is a sick, twisted dream and I'm gonna wake up from it right… NOW._

Nope. Marth was awake. And embarrassed beyond belief. And quite possibly…

_No. Don't think about it. The old Link and Roy swung that way, but I don't! I'm sure I don't!_

…Oh, who was he trying to fool? Everyone saw it. Everyone was there. And as far as he could've known, everyone probably already came to the same automatic conclusion. Mobs usually do.

He had no freaking clue _why_ he acted that way towards that particular Smasher. That younger-looking boy with the pearly white wings, fierce will and determination rarely seen in boys his age, strong yet limber muscles, unruly locks of hair that looked like curls of chocolate fudge settled perfectly to frame his adorably round face, huge, _gorgeous_ eyes of bright blue, a cocky, downright _sexy_ grin…

_No! No! Stop it! Stop it, Marth! He's NOT cute! He's NOT sexy! Godammit! _

Fleetingly, he wondered if this is what the old Link or Roy felt a couple years ago, before they hooked up and battled together and eventually left the Smash Brothers tournament, the former traveling home with the latter, just as promised. Being a friend and matchmaker to a gay couple and being gay _yourself_ were two completely different things as far as Marth was concerned.

_If I somehow caught this from them, I'm tearing them new hides when they come next Visitor's Week._

If his mental state was any less fractured, he would've noticed how unreasonable he was being. It was so unlike him to lose his cool like this.

Then again, it was also so unlike him to react to a younger boy in such a awkward, socially-disastrous fashion.

It was apparent even when the two first met. Amongst the noisy crowd of strange, brand new Smashers to meet at the Welcoming Social, the simple brunette caught his eye instantly.

His first impression was a delighted grin, an introduction of his name, Pit, and a welcoming outstretched hand.

Marth's first impression, on the other hand, was a stupid, vacant stare as his hand almost magnetically moved on its own accord to reach up and clasp in a sweaty handshake.

It took him a week to get over that dumb introduction. Why the hell did he do that? Pit must've thought he was dim-witted, to say the very least…

But if that was the case, the good-natured angel never showed it. He was a sociable and approachable fellow, well-liked by anyone he talked to for a good few minutes. The only one he came close to not liking was Captain Falcon, who jokingly called him "Cupid." His retort to that was the dub "pussy in spandex," which threw everyone off their rocker and began a fierce yet friendly rivalry.

That was the main thing about Pit; he was unpredictable. He became famous for saying things, usually in a adult context, that no one would ever expect to come out of his seemingly pure, virgin mouth. It was obvious he was older than he looked, as he had mentioned angels physically age slower than humans, but he never gave his age to anyone. He certainly KNEW much more than he led on.

Maybe that was the thing that attracted Marth to him so much. He was an odd, curious little angel who held a lotta secrets, and over time he developed a desire to delve in and dig those secrets out, both metaphorically speaking and…

_NO! AGH! …great, now I'm NEVER gonna get that image outta my head._

It was this attraction, however, that placed Marth in such turmoil. But despite his very subtle blushes, his frequent, hungry stares, and his overall habit of avoiding the circumstance of being alone with Pit, no one seemed to notice it, so it was his secret.

Until now, of course.

_I am SUCH a fucking idiot._

It was meant to be a harmless practice Brawl. Him, Pit, Ike, and Captain Falcon. A few of the top Smashers, duking it out, so everyone who was anyone HAD to be there to watch. A recipe for disaster.

_"Hey, Cupid! Think fast!" _

_Doink. _

_"Ha! That flower looks good on ya!"_

_"Urgh! Stow it, spandex man!"_

It was just a stupid rivalry. It was nothing serious.

_"Wing boy!"_

_"Cheap-ass!" _

_"Marth? Yo, Marth! Focus, dude!" _

Even with Ike right in front of him, he was ever focused on the other two combatants, wondering what would happen as the battle progressed. Why the hell did HE care? At least Ike was decent enough to not land any cheap shots when he was clearly distracted, though he threatened to.

_"Hey, hello! I'm over here! MARTH!"_

_"…uh, what? Oh, god, sorry."_

_"Next time my blade will be the one snapping you back into focus."_

Yeah, sure. He said that good five times. Either he talked big or he knew. And that would've been trouble if it still mattered now.

That's when it happened.

_"Ah! Smash Ball!"_

_"It's mine!" _

_"HA! In your dreams!"_

It was always the same. Whenever the Smash Ball appeared and began its careless path along the stage, taunting its predators with its warm glow, the Smashers became a pack of rabid animals, scurrying over each other for its immense power.

_"Almost got it…!"_

_"Oh, no you don't, angel! Falcon KICK!"_

_"UNHMMP!"_

A shameless kick in the ribs, and Pit was rendered helpless, coughing as he sank to the ground. It was just another mindless attempt to reach the orb, but for it to be done to the one he cared most about, it became the most despicable, dishonorable thing Marth had ever witnessed.

"_PIT! God DAMMIT! You CREEP!"_

_"Huh? What the h-OH NO!" _

That's right, Marth was the one who had broken open the orb. The flames of power engulfing him could've easily been mistaken as flames of unspeakable anger as far as the thunder-shocked audience could tell.

_"Don't you DARE touch him again, knave!"_

_"OH SHI…!"_

One slice and it was done. Captain Falcon had been eliminated from the match.

Marth didn't care to notice Ike's look of astonishment or even think of the identical expressions the spectator Smashers were definitely wearing. All he saw was Pit, catching his wind, and for the first time he was not nervous when he outstretched a hand.

_"Are you alright, Pit?"_

_"…cough… unh… I think so…ow… this is gonna bruise for sure… cocky bastard…"_

_"I took care of him. You don't have to worry."_

_"…wait, what're you…"_

Eyes locked when Pit had looked up. Big eyes of bright blue and narrow eyes of a colder cobalt locked, and neither them nor their hands separated from one another for a lengthy amount of time. The one who broke it was Ike, who was apparently creeped out and had lost his patience, ending the match with a hefty, fully-charged Smash attack.

The more Marth played it back in his head, the deeper the pit in his stomach grew. How the hell did that moment feel so serene, so fucking _right?_ Why did he deeply wish it could've lasted longer? And why didn't Pit pull away when he had the chance?

Marth was snapped from his thoughts when he reached his dorm door. He glanced at the names in the door's slot for the hundredth time.

Marth. Snake.

_Oh, great. A lecture from him is the LAST thing I need._

It seemed like a good idea at the time, pairing up dorm mates who had never met before to stimulate new friendships. Marth agreed, and Snake wasn't a bad roommate (as long as he wasn't with Pit, that would've been awkward on so many levels), but he just wasn't in the mood for the agent's two-cents.

Sighing deeply, physically, mentally, and emotionally exhausted, Marth mustered the strength to open the door, but only just.

There was his roommate, lying face up in his bed in his normal attire (Marth rarely saw him out of it), with his crossed arms under his head and his headband slipped down in front of his eyes. One could've easily guessed he was sleeping, but Marth knew better.

"Came back from dinner early, did you?"

"Shut up." Marth threw himself on his own bed. "Just shut up."

Snake sat up halfway and lifted his headband to give Marth an odd look. "…the hell's your problem?"

"My problem? My _problem??_" Marth would've turned sharply to glare back, but hadn't the energy to do so. "Are you really that dense??"

With a high tolerance for temper-flares, Snake brushed that insult off without so much as an irritated thought. "Oh, get over yourself," he replied, settling back into his previous position. "People do those kinda things for others they care about, so it's not like anyone's gonna care."

But that shot Marth right up. "…What the hell's that supposed to mean?"

"What?"

"You _know_ what!"

"I guess I'm just ignorant, then."

"Don't give me that! You're automatically assuming I'm…!"

"I'm not assuming shit, Sherlock."

"Shut _up!_"

"You're such a drama queen." Yup. There he goes with the girl jokes. Dammit. Sometimes Snake _really_ pissed him off.

"Snake…" Marth moaned, getting up, approaching his dresser drawer and leaning over it in a miserably hunched position. "I am SO not in the mood, so will you kindly shut up?"

"Fine. Wouldn't wanna talk about your lust for Pit anyways."

Marth nearly hit the floor. "_I do NOT lust for Pit!_"

"Uh-huh."

"_Really!_"

"Wasn't disagreeing with you."

"You're thinking it!"

"Okay, now you're just being unreasonable."

"_You're_ being unreasonable!" Wow. That made no sense. But Marth couldn't have cared any less.

"Look, just calm the fuck down, okay?" Getting irate and no longer comfortable, Snake sat up. "It's not like no one already knows."

"…what?"

"You seriously think no one would notice the way you keeping looking at him?

"Someone would've said something."

"Ever heard of the phrase 'don't ask, don't tell?'"

"…oh, you gotta be fucking _kidding _me."

"Nope."

Marth felt like he was going to throw up. "…shit…" He faced his dresser drawer again, trembling as the realization hit him at full force. "…holy shit… shit, shit, shit… fuck, fuck, fuckity fuck fuck…!"

Snake almost smirked. "…least you don't cuss like a pussy."

"Snake, I _swear to god…!_"

"Relax, I'm just poking fun at you! Loosen up, will you?"

"_LOOSEN UP??_" Marth shrieked, grabbing Snake by the shoulders. "I'm in fucking love with a boy…an _angel_ boy, no less!… who probably thinks I'm the dumbest thing since… _yogurt in a tube_, and for all I know, everyone probably knows it! So don't you tell _me_ to fucking _loosen up!_"

Snake blinked. "…well, which part is worse, the boy part or the angel part?"

"_I don't fucking know!_" Losing his mind, Marth slumped on the side of the bed and buried his face in his hands.

"Marth… aw, come on, Marth…"

"…I… I just…"

"You better not be…" The prince glanced up. "…crying. Wonderful."

"D…dammit…" Marth tried to rub them away, frustrated. He never got this far in a breakdown. Ever. "…I'm just… falling to pieces… and I don't even know _why! _What the fuck is _wrong_ with me??"

"You're overreacting, that's what." Disgruntled by the whole situation, Snake sat down next to him. "You're going through emotional crap you've obviously never had before, and you're freaking out because it's over a guy and not a girl."

Was that it? Marth began to calm down a bit when he realized that was dead on the mark.

"Personally, I couldn't begin to understand why," Snake nonchalantly continued. "I mean, weren't you the guy to hook up our last poster gay couple?"

"Y…yeah…" Marth hesitated. "… but that was _them. _I always thought I was…"

"Straight? Well, hell, maybe you're bi, I dunno." He sighed gruffly. "How're you supposed to know 'til you find the right person?"

Marth didn't reply, damp eyes a million miles away.

"And no one cared about them, so why should they care about you and Pit?"

"…Snake…"

"What?"

"Could you… let me be alone for a while?"

Snake gave him another odd look. "What? Why?"

"Please… I need time to think."

There was a pause, then Snake slowly stood. "…I…guess."

Marth curled up. "…thanks."

"Mmn." Without prodding further, Snake left, closing the door behind him and leaving his roommate to his thoughts.

Walking down the hall with purpose, Snake's pace lessened when Sonic sped up next to him. He slowed down just to spite him, and the hedgehog knew it, but neither of them said anything. It became customary between the two.

"Yo, Snake."

"Up yours, hedgehog."

"Cheerful as ever. What happened?"

"Do you live under a rock or what?"

"Not before. I mean in your dorm. A lot of us heard Marth yelling about loosening up."

"The guy's finally admitting it to himself, that's all."

"Admitting what?"

"Do I have to spell it out for you?"

"…oh. Coming out of the closet, right."

Snake rolled his eyes. "…Yeah. And he's being a baby about it, so I'm going to take care of it."

"You? No offense, but I don't think this is your kinda thing."

"If we let Peach or Zelda take control, it'll turn into more emotional shit that really isn't necessary."

"Wow. That's insensitive even for my standards."

"They have to face each other eventually, or else Marth will only suffer more. You callin' that insensitive?"

Sonic paused in mid-step. "…well, crap."

Fully satisfied, Snake kept going. Sonic had to catch up.

"If it doesn't work, you owe me twenty bucks."

"Gambling on a relationship? Now who's being insensitive?"

"…_dammit!_"

Two in one day. Snake was going to sleep well tonight.

* * *

Marth spent his half-hour of alone time trying to figure himself out. Denying his attraction for Pit was no longer in question; that was the progress he had made so far. He didn't want Pit anymore. He _needed_ Pit. He needed moments like that again, moments of complete peace and nirvana, a sensation he knew deep down only the angel was capable of giving him. He wanted to do to Pit whatever the fuck Link and Roy did to each other that made them so pleased with themselves in the morning. More than anything, he wanted all this dread and confusion and torment to be over and done with, because he was getting pretty sick and tired of it.

_…I have to talk to him,_ he decided. _I can deal with everyone else later once he either accepts or… oh shit, what if he rejects me, oh shit…_

Before he could delve into that nightmare, however, his thoughts were broken when the door opened. He groaned.

"Snake… I'm not ready yet… go away…"

"No," he heard the gruff reply and cringed. "You're dealing with this right now so we can all move on with our lives."

"You can be a really insensitive prick, Snake, you know that?"

Marth shot up at that particular voice. There, standing past their door, was the object of his affection.

"Snake! What the fuck??"

"You guys will thank me later," Snake continued, peeking in just outside the door. "…and hopefully you'll make me twenty bucks richer."

"You bastard." Did Pit seem hotter when he cussed? Seemed so.

"My best regards, truly. But if you do anything, you do it on my bed and you're dead."

"_You're_ gonna be dead when I…!" The door slammed before Marth could finish his retort. He had gotten as far as leaping to his feet.

And now he was alone in his dorm. With Pit.

Well, _fuck._

"So…" Marth coughed out after a very long and awkward silence. "…h… how much did he…"

"Tell me? All of it." Pit took a step closer. "I think he exaggerated that bit about you crying, though, from the looks of it."

"No. I cried." He wasn't proud to admit it, but somehow he didn't care around Pit. He felt like he could tell Pit anything, no matter his reaction.

So it didn't surprise him when he got that adorable smile he loved so much. "Of course."

"Pit, I…" Marth froze when a finger was placed on his lips.

"You don't have to say anything," the angel breathed. "I'd rather spare you that trouble."

Marth didn't speak. He obeyed in a heartbeat.

"I noticed the looks too," Pit admitted, almost ashamed. "I didn't want to ask because that would mean I'd be assuming too quickly and…"

He was surprised to have a finger placed on his own lips, glancing up at Marth questioningly.

"If I don't have to say anything, than neither do you." His tortured gaze lowered. "I just want you to tell me the truth. Just say it and be done with it."

But Pit didn't say anything. He only stood on his toes in order to reach up and place his own lips on Marth's.

Time stopped, along with Marth's heart. His mind, however, was running at 100 mph.

_Holy shit, he's kissing me, he's totally kissing me, holy shit, his lips are as soft and sweet as I pictured them, oh god, I wonder if this is how Roy felt when Link kissed him, oh, it's just like he said, it's so wonderful, whoa, what the fuck is he doing with his tongue, wow, that is __**incredible**_

Pretty much along those lines. And that continued on as the kiss progressed, tongues dancing, hands groping thin waistlines and ripping away their suffocating clothes, wanton moans escaping their throats.

_Holy crap, his body is beautiful, oh dear, he did bruise up pretty well, my poor little angel, there, there… _

He massaged the bruise comfortingly, getting a sigh of content in return. His lips moved up to chew on a strand of his hair, which his imagination made him believe it truly did taste of chocolate, and he moaned as Pit placed tiny fluttering kisses along his collarbone.

_Oh my god, this is spectacular, this is so right, those two were right, this is so beautiful, fuck the rules, fuck everyone us, all I want to do is fuck __**you**__, you beautiful little angel of mine…_

Somehow, the couple landed on a bed, their adrenaline high and hormones off the charts. It took Marth a minute to realize it wasn't his bed, but within his fogged-up mind, he made the decision not to move. Just to spite a certain roommate of his.

The rest of his mind was occupied by Pit, and Pit alone. It filled up the hole his doubt had left behind.

* * *

"There… there…"

Sonic sighed deeply, reaching into his wallet.

"Mmm… ooh… oh, Pit."

After retrieving a twenty and handing it over, Sonic grumbled, "Okay. It worked out. Can we move away from the door now?"

"Mmm…M…Marth-kun…" _Squeak. Squeak, squeak._

"Hang on a minute…" Snake pressed an ear to the door. "….aw, shit, they're using my bed, the sons of bitches."

"That, my friend, would be called karma. So I get five bucks back."

"You wish."

"You jack-hole."

Snake sighed. So much for that good night's sleep.

**THE END**

* * *

A/N: OH, that came out SPECTACULAR! Really, rarely do I do something this daring, and I really liked its overall outcome. I hope you enjoyed Snake and Sonic's involvement, writing the conversations they were a part of was a blast XD (fir time writing them as characters, too). Oh… and this was also to make it up to Pit, Whom I've been characterizing completely wrong this whole time XD (except for maybe in the SamusPit oneshot). This'll probably turn into my next pairing, just watch me. Anyways, I deeply hope you enjoyed it and I'd love you forever if you gave me a review.


End file.
